The Burden of Desire
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: She desired someone that was out of reach. If she couldn't bring back her love, couldn't she at least see her? The story behind the Mirror of Erised and the split between Muggles and Wizards. Kind of a weird one shot but enjoy and review! I love reviews!


Set long before even the founders were born. With two of the oldest pureblood lines. Before they even had the term muggles and wizards. Might be kinda weird... definitely a bit angsty. Enjoy.

I own not that which is Harry Potter... Rowling owns it... and damn her for thinking of it first. Though I do own these characters, though not their surnames, and I do own this plot line, though not the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

She tilted her head to the side, red hair tumbling out of its clasp, and smiled bitterly at the large mirror in front of her.

"I don't want to see my reflection." she whispered, a slew of emotions waring for dominance on her face, "I don't want to see my reflection by itself. Show her to me! Gods be damned, show her to me!"

The spells weren't working right. She had been very careful in the crafting of this mirror but it wasn't working right.

"Show me my hearts desire"

For weeks she kept returning to the work room, adding new spells, twining them together, attempting to forge a power that would show her what she wanted to see. What the gods had taken away from her.

* * *

"Mistress," the elf by her side bowed low, "the others have left and the muggle army has breached the first wall. Your wards will not hold much longer."

"Pitiful Mud Gulls. How do they manage to crawl so far." She spat the words out while still staring at her lonely reflection, the elf looked unsure of whether her mistress was talking to her or not, "The elders are right to go into hiding, maybe in time the wretched beings will forget we exist and leave us alone."

"I doubt they will ever truly forget us. The best we can hope for, is to become mere figments of legend and myth."

"Malfoy." She did not turn to face the man in the doorway, rather she met his eyes through the mirror, "Wint told me everyone had left." Wint ducked her head in the shame of relaying false information to her mistress. Not that it had been her fault, Malfoy was a crafty bastard.

"And yet I remain," he sighed, running a hand through his icy blonde hair as he waved his other hand over a piece of wood, transfiguring it into a chair. He then sat and watched the woman in front of him. "You will die before you finish that mirror."

"Then I will see her anyway."

"Do not do this to yourself, Weasley. Come with us."

Finally she turned to face him and obsidian black eyes met pale blue. "When you go into hiding you will be creating two worlds on this earth, that of the Mud Dwellers and that of the People. You know it was her greatest wish that we could eventually exist in peace."

"But not yours?"

"It was my greatest wish to see hers granted, now it is only my wish to see her face once more, smiling." she ran her fingers down the mirror, eyes filled with longing, "Part of me longs to slaughter as many of the filthy Mud Gulls as I can. Yet I can't, because I know she wouldn't want that. They killed her..." Her voice broke leaving the sentence unfinished.

The silence stretched between them and she looked up as she felt the last ward die. "Go Dracos. I will not leave until this is done." And she turned back to the mirror.

"Your brothers will kill me if I don't return with you Leona," he whispered, looking torn.

"They will cope." She didn't look away from the mirror and what it wasn't showing her.

He sighed and swallow visibly before standing tall and proud as all Malfoy's did. "Farewell." he said as he vanished with a soft pop.

"Farewell."

* * *

"I don't want to see my face." she mumbled under her breath, lost in thought. She did not seem to notice the screams of non magical servants that had been left behind being slaughtered in the castle, nor did she notice the shaking of the building as boulders were catapulted into her home. "I want to see my desires... yes that might work."

She summoned the flow of ambient magic twisting it with her own as she placed her hands on the mirror. So wrapped up in her work she didn't see the door open. Power seeped into her voice when she spoke.

"_Ostendo non vultus tamen pectus pectoris votum!_" The power drew to a crescendo and spilled forward into the mirror in the same instant that the warrior behind her ran her through with his sword.

Blood splattered upon the mirror and with a gasp she mumbled a word that sent the man flying away from her to crash into the wall. Dead before he hit the floor.

Coughing blood she pulled the sword from her back, watching the silver blade retract from her chest. She cursed as tears spilled from her eyes but when she looked into the mirror her world froze. There gazing back at her was the only person she ever loved. The death that had started the war between Mud Gulls and the People, though she had only ever asked for peace. The death that had started a new era, be it for good or bad. Many things would change but the one who had started the chain reaction would most likely be forgotten in the fray, as would Leona.

She placed a bloodied hand on the mirror as if to caress the other woman's cheek and she smiled.

"Sabreal..." she crooned as she felt herself succumbing to the darkness. Her hand left a trail of blood as her knees gave out and she slipped to the floor.

* * *

He didn't know why he had returned, only that he knew he couldn't very well leave Leona behind. He slipped through the battle unnoticed in his invisibility cloak. When he reached the room he had to smother a cry to keep from being noticed.

She was at the foot of the stupid mirror that she had become obsessed with creating, dead. He should never have left her, he should have dragged her with him. But in a way she had already been dead. She had died the moment she learned of Sabreal's death. He eyed the mirror warily, noticing it had changed a bit. Words were now inscribed over the top. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. He didn't understand what it meant nor did he care to look in the mirror itself. He knelt down and lifted her broken body into his arms.

Another. Another loved one killed by those damned Mud Gulls. He swore on his name as a Malfoy that he and his own would forever curse them and deny anything to do with them. It was only as he transported himself and the women in his arms to safety that he realized what the words on the mirror meant.

* * *

I show not your face but your heart's desire.

* * *

Review!!


End file.
